


Sex on the Beach

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: ACITW AU [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: ACITW Inspired, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian finally have sex on the beach over summer vacation a year after their first vacation in North Carolina…with a little Smythe family humor tossed in as well. (Part of my collection of ACITW inspired one-shots.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request by inpurifyingflame for her birthday - “a flash forward into the future with Kurt and Sebastian getting it on hardcore”.

  
  
“Are you sure… _mmm_ …are you sure they can’t see us here?” Kurt asks over kisses, moaning when Sebastian smacks him on the ass and squeezes, pulling Kurt closer into his lap to rut against his cock straining beneath the fly of his jeans.  
  
“They can’t, babe, and besides, they don’t have a clue where we are or what we’re doing,” Sebastian reassures him, pausing to toss Kurt a wink before kissing him again harder, whispering _fuck_ into Kurt’s mouth when Kurt rolls his hips down into Sebastian’s lap and brings his hands up to card through his windblown hair. A kiss, then a bite, and then the sweep of his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, trying to clear his mind, but Sebastian can feel Kurt’s concern hanging in the air between them, and mid-kiss, he chuckles. “Would it really matter if they _could_ see us?”  
  
A year ago, when Kurt first visited the Smythe family beach house, he would have answered Sebastian’s question with a _yes, yes, undoubtedly yes_ and then tried to pull away – though he probably would not have put much heart into the effort. But in the exactly twelve months since they have been officially dating, they have been walked in on by Sebastian’s mother, Olivia, Olivia’s husband Brian, Sebastian’s college roommate, Carole, Rachel, Finn, and Julian more times than they can count (though Kurt is more than sure Julian’s intrusions were on purpose).  
  
Kurt isn’t saying he’s about to start selling tickets or anything, but he’s grown a thicker skin with regard to the accidental viewing of his body during coitus. Still, there is something to be said about having a private moment alone, a feat that’s difficult to pull off with six people stuffed into one – albeit spacious – abode.  
  
As opposed to a year ago, Kurt and Sebastian arrived at the vacation home after everyone else. Being their first night at the beach house, at this place steeped in marvelous memories of the dawn of their love affair, they were itching to get their hands on one another. But even with Sebastian’s bedroom mere feet away, his luxurious bed calling out to them to defile it, they had to wait till after dinner. It was a meal spent mostly with the two of them shooting each other impatient glances while Sebastian’s parents questioned Kurt about his classes at NYADA, his internship at _Vogue_ , and his impressions of New York in general. Had he seen any musicals? Did he go to any exhibits? And from Charlotte, “What is Isabelle Wright like in person? I’ve been such a fan of her rogue style over the last ten years.” Kurt had been more than happy to oblige – he missed talking to Charlotte and Gregory – but Sebastian’s rolling eyes and foot tapping beneath the table became a huge distraction.  
  
After they devoured dessert, Sebastian’s parents, his sister, and his brother-in-law became absorbed in a game of Pictionary, accompanied by a bottle of King’s Ginger. Kurt and Sebastian saw their opportunity and made a break for it, saying something offhanded to the open air about a walk and slipping away to the shore in search of a sheltered area amid the rocks so they could make-out.  
  
But making-out always seems to turn into sex, no matter where they are.  
  
Tonight is no exception.  
  
Sebastian latches onto Kurt’s neck, biting down gently on the soft juncture of his shoulder – by far one of Sebastian’s favorite parts of his boyfriend’s body. It’s a spot that elicits the most delicious sounds imaginable when Sebastian sucks on it the right way. A touch of Sebastian’s mouth to those three inches of skin ignites Kurt’s entire body. Sebastian swipes over it with his tongue and Kurt gasps, his body jerking away.  
  
That used to puzzle Sebastian, why Kurt would pull away from something that made him unspeakably horny and epically hard.  
  
Kurt said it felt too good, that it was too much.  
  
Sebastian knows better. He knows it’s just enough.  
  
He puts a hand to the base of Kurt’s neck and holds him, fighting Kurt’s struggling body so he can make his mark there.  
  
“Oh…oh God…” Kurt mutters, accepting defeat and melting under the warmth of Sebastian’s mouth leaving its purple bruise.  
  
“How does that feel, babe?” Sebastian asks, licking over the hickey on Kurt’s neck, gazing with appreciation at how vibrantly Kurt’s pale skin showcases the deep violet welt.  
  
Kurt raises a hand to his neck, tracing around the outline of the bruise, his cheeks coloring still after all this time. He ducks his head a little, his gaze drifting to the wet sand and his knees sinking into it.  
  
“You know how I feel about that, Bas,” Kurt answers demurely.  
  
“No,” Sebastian teases, yanking Kurt’s hand down from his neck, “I don’t know.”  
  
“You’ve given me hickeys before,” Kurt argues, rolling his eyes, avoiding Sebastian’s smug face and looking up at the stars above their heads.  
  
“Yes,” Sebastian agrees, “but I want to know how you feel about _this_ hickey I gave you right here, right now.”  
  
Kurt lowers his eyes to meet Sebastian’s, licking his salt-dried lips before he answers.  
  
“I like you putting your mouth on me,” he says, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I like it when you mark me up.”  
  
“Really?” Sebastian asks, genuinely surprised. “And why would you like that?”  
  
“Because it means I’m yours,” Kurt admits, moving closer, “and everyone who sees it knows it. It’s primal and it’s animal…” Kurt brings the fingers of his right hand to Sebastian’s lips and traces around his mouth. “It _really_ turns me on.”  
  
Sebastian holds Kurt tighter, dragging Kurt down to him, and with a low growl, he attacks Kurt’s neck again, starting a matching mark on the opposite side. He picks a spot, licks over it, then bites down. Kurt arches his back, his eyes squeezing shut, his sharp intake of breath lost in the evening air.  
  
“Sebastian,” he mewls, grabbing at his boyfriend’s shoulders, scratching over his shirt with blunt nails, begging for more.  
  
“God, I want you,” Sebastian mumbles into Kurt’s skin, shuddering when Kurt reaches between them to undo the button and zipper of Sebastian’s jeans, the cool ocean breeze sneaking in around them and chilling his exposed skin. “I need you now.” Sebastian fumbles to undo the buttons of Kurt’s fly, cursing his numb fingertips when he fails at unbuttoning the same button three times.  
  
“We’re…we’re really going to do this here?” Kurt stammers when Sebastian manages to undo the last button and reaches inside his jeans, warming his hand on Kurt’s thigh before wrapping his fingers around his cock. “Right now?”  
  
“Yup,” Sebastian says in that voice that so clearly indicates that he’s done talking about this.  
  
Kurt has always wanted to try having sex on the beach. It’s even on his bucket list. But out here in the cold with Sebastian’s family no too far away – okay, up the beach, in a house, on top of a dune, but still, not too far away – Kurt begins to have second thoughts.  
  
Until Sebastian starts to stroke – long, slow passes from base to tip, sweeping his thumb over the head.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt can’t care less where they are, just so long as Sebastian never stops doing that.  
  
“Yes,” Kurt moans. “God, yes. Don’t stop.”  
  
“I won’t, babe,” Sebastian says, squeezing a bit more, moving his hand faster. He loves that he knows Kurt’s body this way; he knows how to make Kurt want him so badly, how to make him helpless with desire.  
  
Sebastian loves that his touch is the only one Kurt craves.  
  
Sebastian brings his free hand to Kurt’s mouth and slips his index finger past his lips, letting Kurt suck down the length of the digit, swirling his tongue around it. He replaces his finger with his own lips against Kurt’s as his hand slips down the back of Kurt’s jeans, sans underwear, and between the crack of his ass. Sebastian finds Kurt’s entrance easily and slips his finger gently inside. It’s a move that’s practiced but far from tired, since every time Sebastian enters Kurt’s body is as exhilarating as the first time.  
  
In and out, in and out, Sebastian works Kurt open, adding a second finger when Kurt starts to move his hips down over Sebastian’s hand.  
  
“That’s it,” Sebastian mutters, “fuck my fingers, baby. Get yourself nice and open for me.”  
  
Sebastian places kisses on Kurt’s chest over his shirt, nipping at the fabric, trying to pull Kurt’s shirt up with his teeth.  
  
“You…you’re leaving water marks…all over,” Kurt scolds, lifting the shirt for him, giving Sebastian access to his skin.  
  
“Fuck it,” Sebastian grumbles. “I’ll buy you a new one.”  
  
“Oh, Sebastian,” Kurt mumbles beneath his breath as his boyfriend latches on to a nipple and sucks. “Oh, God.”  
  
Kurt moves his hips faster the harder Sebastian sucks, fucking down over Sebastian’s fingers and up into his fist. Kurt whimpers at the feeling of being fucked at both ends, his eyes fluttering shut so he can absorb Sebastian’s heat, the pressure of his fingers filling him, though not completely, but seeing where Sebastian manages to hit, it’s enough. Sebastian watches Kurt, watches the corner of his mouth dip, his cheeks tremble as his lips move around words he doesn’t vocalize but which Sebastian suspects are some combination of the words _oh God_ and a chant of his name.  
  
“Hey,” Sebastian whines when he feels Kurt’s ass tighten around his fingers, “don’t finish up without me.”  
  
“Well…I c-can’t help it if you k-keep doing that,” Kurt stutters, moving faster, bouncing harder.  
  
Then Sebastian does the unthinkable.  
  
He removes his fingers from Kurt’s ass and his hand from Kurt’s cock.  
  
Kurt glares at him, looking utterly betrayed, and Sebastian nearly bursts out laughing.  
  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t stop?”  
  
“I’ll start up again, babe,” Sebastian says, shoving a hand into the pocket of his pants in search of a condom, “once you take off those jeans so I can get at you.”  
  
Kurt’s eyes snap to his jeans, pushed down his hips with his erection sticking out through the unbuttoned fly, and this time he seriously looks affronted.  
  
“But…but what do I do if someone comes down here? I’ll be pants-less!”  
  
“Well, seeing as you’ll be riding my cock, I think being half-naked will be the last of your worries.”  
  
Kurt doesn’t exactly agree with that assessment, but seeing as Sebastian has the condom rolled over his length and Kurt needs his boyfriend right now more than he needs to breathe, he decides to risk it.  
  
If nothing else, he’ll have another item crossed off his list.  
  
“I’ll take one leg out,” Kurt compromises, pulling his right leg out of his jeans and tossing it over to his left. “This way I won’t feel completely naked.”  
  
“What a rebel,” Sebastian says, shaking his head.  
  
“How come I’m the one who’s always getting half-dressed in these scenarios?” Kurt asks, straddling Sebastian’s lap. Kurt lifts up onto his knees and lets Sebastian guide his cock to his open hole, biting his lower lip as inch by inch Sebastian slides inside.  
  
“Because you enjoy taking it so much,” Sebastian says, putting a hand to Kurt’s shoulder blades and bowing his back till he can reach his lips, “and I love giving it to you. Besides, I like watching you bounce up and down on my lap. It’s super hot.”  
  
Sebastian holds Kurt’s hips as Kurt moves, his legs quivering as a consequence of the breeze racing over his skin and Sebastian’s cock, which he rides with little help from his boyfriend, taking him in as far as he can and then lifting off of him almost completely, feeling less self-conscious now that they’ve reached this point.  
  
“Yeah, babe, fuck me,” Sebastian mutters, taking Kurt’s cock in his hand again, stroking in alternating degrees of fast and slow, content to watch Kurt move, watch the muscles in his body ripple and tense, watch the way his legs shake, Kurt’s thighs knocking against him. “Fuck me, fuck me…”  
  
Kurt watches Sebastian, too – watches his eyes sweep over his body, watches his hand surrounding his cock, moving with irregular strokes as he starts to feel his body tense, and Kurt knows he’s ready to cum. Regardless of the fact that Sebastian is being lazy as all get out, sitting back in the sand and letting Kurt do most of the work, Kurt loves this. He loves being in control of this man. He loves that Sebastian’s voice fading into a series of grunts and stunted curses is because of him, his throat tightening, revealing a single vein throbbing is because of him, and his green eyes darkening, turning to almost a solid black, is all because of him.  
  
The crashing waves around them swallow the sounds of their moans. Foam kisses their feet as the tide rolls in just a breath from their bodies, chilling them slightly, adding to the urgency of their orgasm.  
  
“God, I’m cumming,” Sebastian groans in a strained voice, a voice that rises a bit in pitch as he talks through his teeth, spreading his legs wider and digging his heels in the sand to lift his hips so Kurt can take him deeper. “God, yes…fuck, yes…fuck, fuck, _fuuuuck_ …”  
  
Kurt wants to laugh at Sebastian’s cursing - he has such a filthy mouth right before he cums, which is saying something for a man who’s favorite adjective, noun, and verb are all _fuck_ – but Kurt’s mouth, dry from breathing the salt in the air, barely manages more than a hoarse _Oh God_. Kurt groans, burying his head in Sebastian’s shoulder as Sebastian releases a single, drawn-out, _Holy shit_ into Kurt’s neck. Kurt slams down on him, afraid for a brief moment that he might actually hurt Sebastian, possibly bend something he shouldn’t. The dropping temperature dulls his senses, making him last longer than he anticipated, but the brush of Sebastian’s head over that bundle of overwhelming sensation inside him becomes too much.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes…” he repeats, and this time Sebastian joins him, rising up to meet his hips, hitting Kurt hard inside, reaching all those areas that combine to form a single explosion of pleasure. Kurt begins to lose control of his functions; he has no choice in what his body does. He cums over Sebastian’s hand, the world shuddering around him, his feet wet from the encroaching tide, fingernails digging into the rocks behind them. Sebastian puts a hand to the small of Kurt’s back and presses Kurt against him, needing to feel as much of Kurt as possible on his body, his weight an anchor for Sebastian as he blinks his eyes, shakes his dizzy head, and the stars swirl above. He holds Kurt’s cock against his stomach while he cums, trying to minimize the mess. He’ll be hiding it under the waistband of his jeans until they get into a shower, which is admittedly gross, but Sebastian can’t say it isn’t worth it.  
  
“Oh…oh God,” Kurt whispers, his breath hot against Sebastian’s skin, looking up through lazy eyelids to catch a glimpse of Sebastian’s eyes softening back to a sea green. Sebastian chuckles at the goofy smile on Kurt’s face.  
  
“So, sex on the beach…” Sebastian lightly dusts the sand from the apples of Kurt’s cheeks while he speaks, “was it as spectacular as you imagined it?”  
  
Kurt tilts his head and quirks his lips, and Sebastian knows he’s about to be teased.  
  
He doesn’t mind, though. Not from Kurt.  
  
“I’d give it a solid 8.5,” Kurt says.  
  
“At least no one walked in on us this time,” Sebastian says, kissing Kurt on the nose. Kurt giggles, then he shivers, his teeth chattering. Sebastian feels goose bumps rise on Kurt’s back where his hand rests. He tugs Kurt’s shirt back down, pulling at the hem to cover as much of Kurt’s exposed skin as he can. “Come on,” he says, slapping Kurt’s thigh. “Let’s get dressed and go make an appearance.”  
  
“Ugh,” Kurt grumbles, looking down at his one flat pant leg lying in the wet sand. “This is going to suck.”  
  
“I have faith in you,” Sebastian comments with a laugh, sitting back with an amused smile to watch the battle begin.  
  
Kurt takes his pant leg in both hands and tries to slip it over his limb without getting any sand (or any _more_ sand) in it, teetering unsteadily and falling off Sebastian’s lap in the process.  
  
Sebastian grins at his boyfriend wrestling with his skinny jeans as he dispenses of the condom (tying it at the end and sticking it in his pocket, making a mental note not to forget it's there before he washes his pants...like last time), zips his own jeans and stands up, brushing the sand off his legs, wincing at the cold, wet cum dripping down his stomach.  
  
“Can’t you hurry up?” Sebastian asks, his eyes darting up to the house to see if anyone is looking out through the windows at the beach.  
  
“Well, maybe I could get dressed quicker if you actually helped me!” Kurt hisses, holding his jeans open and doing his best to shove his leg inside, but it feels more like he’s running his skin through an electric sander. Sebastian sighs dramatically, grabbing Kurt’s jeans by the waistband and lifting him up off the sand.  
  
“Hey!” Kurt wails, grabbing at his crotch with both hands. “Watch it! You’re going to ruin my jeans…among other things.”  
  
“Don’t sweat it, sweetheart,” Sebastian says, brushing the sand off Kurt’s ass, “I wouldn’t dare ruin your jeans. I have a lot invested in them.”  
  
Kurt grumbles as he does up the buttons of his fly, grimacing at the sand embedded in the holes, in the buttons, everywhere.  
  
“I changed my mind,” Kurt says, shaking out his legs as he starts to waddle back the way they came. “Sex on the beach only gets a 4.”  
  
“Nah,” Sebastian objects. “Sex on the beach gets a 10. Dressing on the beach gets a negative 7.”  
  
Kurt huffs, hurrying away, eager to get back to the house and jump into a hot shower so he can scrape the layer of sand off his skin.  
  
Anyway, shower sex is way more comfortable and relaxing than this, no matter how good it was.  
  
And it _was_ good.  
  
Sebastian hangs back and watches Kurt limp up the beach.  
  
“Can you be more obvious?” Sebastian asks, swatting Kurt on the ass.  
  
“Weren’t you the one who said that sand in my ass crack would become a way of life out here?” Kurt retaliates, swatting him back.  
  
“Whatever,” Sebastian says. “Just…try to walk normally, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll just do that,” Kurt says, matching Sebastian’s level of sarcasm.  
  
They both limp up the stairs and enter the house bow legged, trying to look casual while avoiding the chaffing from their wet jeans. Sebastian does better than Kurt, but they both fail regardless of how hard they try to play it off.  
  
“Hey, guys,” Charlotte laughs, watching the boys walk in with eyes that smile in secret. “Did you two have a nice walk?”  
  
“Sure did,” Sebastian answers with a smirk, not seeming to notice how his mother looks over at Brian and Olivia, or how Olivia gets up and retreats to the kitchen. “It’s a lovely night.”  
  
“Yup,” Kurt says, biting his tongue to hold in a nervous snicker, so concerned with diverting attention away from the state of his nearly ruined jeans that he completely forgets the two violently purple hickeys glowing like beacons on his neck. “Absolutely lovely.”  
  
“Join us for the next round?” Gregory asks, waving them over.  
  
“Uh, I think we’re going to hop in a shower first,” Sebastian says, taking Kurt’s upper arms and maneuvering him toward the bathroom. “Got sand in a lot of uncomfortable places. Maybe we can play the winner.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Olivia says, walking in from the kitchen with a highball glass in her hands. “Here, Kurt. I heard you guys coming up the stairs and I made you this. I thought you might be parched.”  
  
“Is there alcohol in this?” Kurt asks, awkwardly taking the glass from Olivia’s hands and giving the drink a questioning sniff.  
  
“Of course,” Olivia says, motioning for Kurt to drink up. “We’re on vacation.”  
  
“Besides, we’re already down one bottle of liqueur,” Brian adds. “You two need to catch up.”  
  
“Ok…thanks,” Kurt says as Sebastian ushers him down the hall. Halfway to the bathroom, Kurt takes his first sip. He coughs loudly, stopping in his tracks, and Sebastian runs smack into him.  
  
“Hey!” Sebastian barks. “What’s the big…”  
  
“Here,” Kurt says, shoving the drink at Sebastian. “Take a sip.”  
  
Sebastian sniffs warily at the libation the way Kurt did, then takes a generous sip, rolling his eyes when the first taste of Vodka, Peach Schnapps, and citrus hits his tongue. He drops his head back, lightly hitting the wall behind him, groaning a low _fuck_ beneath his breath.  
  
“Very funny, Liv,” Sebastian calls out, and the group in the living room roars with laughter.  
  
Olivia cackles louder than the rest, choking through tears to catch her breath before she says, “I hope you enjoy your Sex on the Beach!”


End file.
